They Walk Amongst Us
by Simmers2393
Summary: After the zombie plague, Gwen, Cody, Heather, DJ, and Dawn, try to survive the cruel, dark world, and the alive.
1. They Walk Amongst Us

**Chapter 1: They Walk Amongst Us**

**Monday 8:30 A.M.**

Gwen looked out her window, and down at the empty highway, it had all happen so fast. The virus, the death of almost half the world, and the "reanimation" of those people. She was running out of food, she had no choice, but to leave her home, and try to find survivors. She grabbed her mom's hand gun, packed a few clothes, said goodbye to her dead family, and left.

**Downtown Toronto Monday 7:00 P.M.**

Gwen was tired, hungry, and thirsty, she was starting to lose hope. She found a abandoned car, and tried to bust it open, it wouldn't budge. Nothing seemed to work, and that was the only shelter available for god knows how long, the only thing she could do was break the window, and try to unlock the car. She grabbed a rock and slammed it against the window, it broke instantly, but as soon as she did that the car alarm went off.

"SHIT!," Gwen screamed, she then heard a hoard of zombies heading her way.

Gwen immediately ran away hoping she could escape the hoard of zombies, but she knew she was going to die. Just as she gave began to give up hope she saw another human being, a short, petite young woman, she had long blonde hair, and was wearing a green sweater, she seemed to be telling Gwen to follow her. Gwen had not other choice, but to run towards the girl, the zombies weren't far behind her. As soon as she reached the blonde girl, the blonde girl took Gwen's hand, and ran inside a gas station.

**Stop N' Go Monday 7:07 P.M.**

The gas station was a pale red, empty food cans were scattered around, and spiderwebs surrounded the room. Four people surrounded the area as well, 2 boys, and 2 girls.

"What did I tell you about leaving this place?!" screamed a tall girl with long black hair.

"You just expected me to leave her to die?" said the blonde girl in calm tone.

"Yes, that's what we have been doing for the past 3 weeks," said the girl with the long black hair.

"Heather, we can't keep doing this," said the blonde girl, "We can't just keep leaving people on the streets to die."

"We also can't keep saving every survivor that walks on by."

"You know Heather, Dawn has a point," said a scrawny boy, with light brown hair.

"Shut it, Cody," said Heather.

"Guys, we shouldn't be arguing," said a tall, young man, with a white beanie.

"What do you propose we do, huh DJ?," asked Heather, "Sign a fucking treaty?"

"I just think we should try to get along," said DJ with a concerned tone.

"Whatever, I'm done arguing," said Heather, "Welcome to the fucking group," yelled Heather as she walked towards the front counter.

"What's up with her?" asked Gwen.

"She thinks she's the "leader" of the group, so she thinks she can tell us what to do," said Cody.

"She's a bitch, is what she is," said Gwen.

"I couldn't agree with you more," said Cody, "Anyways welcome, I'm Cody", said Cody.

"I'm Dawn, and that's DJ," said Dawn.

"Hello, nice to meet you," said DJ as he shook Gwen's hand.

"And that's Heather," said Cody as he pointed at Heather.

"So, what do you guys do for fo-," said Gwen before she was interrupted by a loud noise.

"What is that?" asked Heather.

The whole front wall then began to crumble.

"Shit," said Gwen "ZOMBIES!"

"Grab whatever you can, and let's get the fuck out of here!" screamed Heather.

Everyone scrambled to find food, water, and ammo, and collect whatever they could. The door then began to fall down, and a hoard of zombies came inside the gas station.

"You!"said Heather as she pointed at Gwen, "Start shooting, what the fuck are you waiting for?!"

Gwen then immediately began to shoot all the zombies she could, but there were just to many to for her to handle. Heather then began to shoot the brainless zombies with her riffle, while DJ began to cut their heads with an ax. The wall was starting to get weaker, and would come down any second.

"Everyone run!" yelled Heather, as she ran towards the back.

Just before DJ could start running rubble fell on top of his legs.

"GUYS HELP, I CAN'T MOVE!" yelled DJ.

Dawn, Gwen, and Cody stopped moving.

"We have to help him!" said a concerned Dawn.

"Leave him, he's a goner!" yelled Heather.

"What should we do?!" asked Gwen.

"Well whatever you're gonna do, do it now!" yelled Cody.

Gwen then ran towards DJ, and tried to help him get out of the rubble, Dawn, and Cody weren't far behind. After a while they got DJ out of the rubble, and ran towards the exit as they watched the building get filled with brainless zombies.


	2. We've Got Company

**Chapter 2: We've Got Company**

The group ran away from the gas station as fast as they could, hoping not to attract any zombies. They finally came to a stop when they spotted a near by house.

**Abandoned House 8:00 P.M.**

The house was a giant mess, leaks, and holes were everywhere, the paint job on the wall was a pale yellow, and blood stains could be seen everywhere.

"This will have to do," said Heather as she set her riffle down.

"Heather, what was that all about?!", asked Cody.

"What?", responded Heather.

"You know what I'm talking about," said Cody.

"We were running out of time," said Heather, "We had to leave him, but you guys decided to go back and risk all your lives."

"You can't just keep doing this," said Dawn.

"She's right, how do we know you just won't bail on us when we need you the most?" asked Gwen.

"You barely joined this group," remarked Heather, "I don't have to answer your question."

"Guys", said DJ as he walked over to the group with a limp, "Can I get some help here?"

Cody and Dawn walked over to DJ, and assisted him. They then helped him lay down on a old couch.

"Thanks," said DJ, as he closed his eyes.

"What supplies did you manage to get?" asked Heather.

"We didn't get any," said Dawn, "We lost them all trying to save DJ."

"WHAT?!" screamed Heather.

"Calm down, I managed to get some things," said Gwen as she pulled out some food, and medicine from her backpack.

"Perfect", said Heather as she looked through the different types of supplies Gwen had gotten, "This should get us through for a while."

"We should probably check out the place", said Cody, "To make sure it's safe."

"Alright me, and Dawn will check downstairs, you and Gwen will check upstairs," said Heather.

"Alright," said Cody, "Be sure to check every door upstairs," said Cody as he headed upstairs.

Gwen just nodded.

"Okay, I'll check this room," said Gwen as she got her handgun ready.

Gwen slowly opened the door, to make sure nothing jumped at her.

"Oh god," said Gwen as she saw the horror that hid behind that door.

It was a woman and her child, both had their guts torn out, their blood was all over the walls, and a teddy bear stood next to the child. Cody and Gwen both stood motionless.

"Is this what our world has come to?" asked Cody.

"I'm afraid so," said Gwen sighing as she closed the door.

**8:47 P.M.**

"This house seems safe enough," said Cody as he met everyone in the living room.

"Yeah, I think we'll be safe in here for a while," said Heather.

"I wouldn't say that," said a unfamiliar voice.

Heather turned around only to see a man, with a green mohawk, pointing a gun at her head.

"Who are you people?" asked the man.

"We're just people trying to survive like you," said Gwen.

The man with the green mohawk stood there for a while, then set his gun down.

"What's your names?" asked the man.

"I'm Gwen, that over there is Heather," said Gwen, as she pointed towards Heather.

"I'm Dawn, this is DJ, and that's Cody," said Dawn as she pointed toward DJ, and Cody.

"My name is Duncan," said Duncan, "How long have you guys been here?"

"We only got here today," said Cody.

"Do you have any food?" asked Duncan.

**12:00 P.M.**

Gwen laid down on her dirty mattress, she kept thinking about her family, about what they were going to do after the ran out of supplies, and about the dead woman in the bathroom. She then heard a groan.

"Heather is that you?" asked Gwen.

No response.

"Heather what do you wa-," Gwen was then interrupted as a small figure jumped on top of her.

"AGHH! Get off me!" yelled Gwen, "Someone help!"

Heather ran towards Gwen and shot the small figure, it then fell to the floor dead.

"Are you okay?!" asked Heather.

"Yeah, thanks," responded Gwen.

"What was that?" asked Heather as she turned over the small figure.

What they saw was the same dead boy in the bathroom, he was still holding his teddy bear.

"How could this happen?" asked Gwen, "He was dead."

Duncan then rushed in through the door.

"Who shot that?!" asked Duncan.

"I did," said Heather, "It was necessary."

"You know what you've done?!" screamed Duncan.

Moans, and groans were heard outside the house. Gwen looked out the window and saw about sixty two zombies.

Cody came running inside the room and said, "Guys we've got company."


	3. Where do we go now?

**Chapter 3: Where do we go now?**

**Abandoned House 12:17 A.M.**

"Get your asses ready!" yelled Heather as she picked up her riffle.

"What's the plan?" asked Gwen, "How are we getting out of here?"

"I found a car while searching the garage, I can fix it, it shouldn't take too long," said Heather.

"You like cars?" asked Cody.

"Yes, do you have a problem with that?" asked Heather.

A loud thud was suddenly heard, it seemed to be coming from the front door.

"Let's get to that car now!" yelled Heather, "Cody come with me!" said Heather as she ran to the garage.

"Fine, but I'm going to need a weapon," said Cody.

"Here take this," said Duncan as he handed him an ax.

A larger thud was then heard.

"Alright get ready you guys," said Dawn as she pointed her gun towards the door.

The door came down, and a hoard of zombies came in running through the door. Dawn shot from upstairs, and Gwen and Duncan shot near the door. Countless amounts of zombies dropped to the floor as guns were fired.

"I'm out of ammo!" yelled Gwen.

"Here!" yelled Duncan as he handed her a saw.

Gwen took down numberless amounts of zombies, she cut their heads off, their legs, and their arms.

Cody then ran in through the back door and yelled, "The car's ready, hurry up!"

Gwen and Duncan assisted DJ to the car first. Just as Dawn was about to run out of there, a zombie grabbed her leg and dragged her towards the hoard of zombies.

"Dawn?!" yelled DJ and limped his way towards Dawn.

"DJ what are you doing?!" yelled Gwen.

DJ smashed the zombie's head with his hand, and it let go of Dawn.

"RUN!" yelled DJ.

Just as Dawn was about to shoot the zombies behind DJ, they bit him. He screamed in pain as they bit his neck off, but his screaming stopped once his head fell to the ground with a large thud, most of the zombies began devouring him, but some were still focused on Dawn. Dawn just stood motionless. Gwen grabbed Dawn's hand and led her to the garage.

**Garage 12: 45 A.M.**

Heather and Cody anxiously awaited Gwen, DJ, Dawn and Duncan, but then they all ran in through the door, and got into the car.

"Where's DJ?" asked Cody with a concerned tone.

"He didn't make it," said Gwen.

"No time for that now, step on it!" yelled Duncan.

Heather turned on the engine, stepped on the gas pedal, and drove the hell out of there, breaking through the garage door.

**Highway 6:00 A.M.**

It was a new day, the gang didn't know where they were heading, all they wanted to do was find a safe place to rest. Gwen was looking out the window when something caught her eye, some lights were coming out from a hotel nearby.

"Guys, look," said Gwen as she pointed at the hotel.

"What the hell?" asked Duncan.

"You might want to stop the car, Heather," said Gwen.

"Why?" asked Heather, "So you guys can investigate that hotel, it's probably abandoned like every building in this city."

"Just do it Heather!" yelled Gwen.

Heather then immediately hit the brakes, and the group got out.

"Maybe they have food, and medicine," said Gwen.

"We should go check it out," said Duncan.

"What if these people are dangerous?" asked Heather.

"We'll I'm going whether you like it or not," said Duncan.

"I'll go with you," said Gwen.

"Yeah me to," said Dawn.

"You guys are insane," said Heather.

"Maybe we are, but we're going to run out of food eventually," said Duncan, "And these people might have some."

"I think I'll stay here," said Cody, "To look over the car."

"Whatever," said Duncan as he grabbed his riffle, "You gals ready to go?"

**Hotel Entrance 6:23 A.M.**

Gwen, Dawn, and Duncan sneaked their way around the entrance, and knocked on the front door, no answer. They knocked on the door again, no answer. Just as they were about to knock on the door again, they were greeted by a middle aged man, with dark long hair, and a pitch black suit.

"Hello there and welcome to 11 Hotel!" said the man, "Are you strangers dangerous, because it would be a shame if I had to kill you."

"No we're friendly," said Gwen.

"Oh that's a relief, I didn't want to kill anymore people today," said the man, "Now if you'd all just put all your weapons in that basket over there, I can introduce you to the place, and make you a nice meal."

Duncan, Dawn, and Gwen all headed over to the basket and place their weapons, all but Gwen who hid her gun inside her jacket.

"Now what's all your guy's names?" asked the man.

"I'm Gwen," said Gwen, "That's Duncan, and that's Dawn."

"Nice to meet you all," said the man.

"An what's your name?" asked Duncan.

"My name is Chris, Chris McLean," said Chris.


	4. The Hotel

**Chapter 4: The Hotel**

The hotel was enormous, a yellow, almost golden, paint covered the walls, about sixty seven rooms surrounded the area, and in the middle of it all hanged a crystal chandelier.

"How do you still have electricity?" asked Duncan as he followed Chris.

"That's not important," said Chris as he walked towards an unknown destination.

"Do you have any people staying here?" asked Gwen.

"Yes, we have two couples staying here, two families of three, and a ten year old," said Chris.

"A ten year old?" asked a concerned Gwen, "All by herself?"

"Yup, we found her roaming the streets asking where her mom was, we brought her in, and gave her a place to stay in," said Chris, "All she has to do is clean up around here a bit."

Chris and the others then reached room 12.

"Now, before I can let you nice folks stay here, I'm going to need something from you," said Chris.

"Who said we wanted to stay?" asked Duncan.

"Where else would you go," said Chris, "Most of the buildings are overrun by zombies, and those who aren't are overrun by the Malificents," said Chris.

"Who are those?" asked a concerned Dawn.

"A bunch of murderous thieves, who care about nothing else, but saving their own skins, they kill anyone on sight, elders, adults, hell even children," said Chris.

"God damn," said Duncan.

"That's when you guys come in," said Chris, "I need you to protect my hotel, if you do you'll get two meals a day, beds, and a safe place to stay in."

After much thought Gwen said, "We'll do it, we also have two more people that can help us protect the hotel," said Gwen.

"Perfect," said Chris, "The more the better," said Chris as he handed Gwen the key to the room.

He then left, as Gwen opened the door.

**Room #12 6:47 A.M.**

"Whoa," said Gwen as she saw the hotel room.

The room was a dark red, there were three king sized beds on each side of the room, a bright light hanged in the middle, and plants surrounded the area.

"Holy shit," said Duncan, "I think this is going to go okay."

"I think I should go get the others," said Dawn.

"Do you want me to come with?" asked Gwen.

"No," said Dawn with a sad tone, "I'll go by myself."

"Okay, be careful," said Gwen.

Then Dawn left.

"Well I think we should introduce ourselves to the others," said Duncan, "To make a good impression."

"That's a good idea," said Gwen as she opened the door to leave, "Are you coming or what?"

"Nah, I have to catch up on my sleep," said Duncan as he laid down on the bed.

Gwen just rolled her eyes and left.

**Room#11 6:50 A.M.**

Gwen knocked on the door and waited patiently, after a while a little girl with dark hair, pigtails, and green eyes, answered the door.

"Hi," said Gwen, "Are you're mom and dad in there?"

"I don't know where they are," said the girl with a sad tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Gwen with a sympathetic tone.

"It's okay, you didn't know," said the little girl, "Do you want to come in?"

"Um, sure," said Gwen with a smile.

The little girl grabbed Gwen's hand and led her inside the room.  
"You want to see what I drew?" asked the girl with excitement.

"Sure," said Gwen as she smiled at her.

"Look," said the girl as she showed her a drawing, "It's a garden with lots of flowers, and fairies."

"Wow, these are really nice," said Gwen.

"And look at this one," said the little girl, "It's a picture of me, my mom, and my dad at our first family vacation."

"Your a really good artist," said Gwen as she smiled at the little girl.

"I want to be an artist when I grow up," said the little girl.

"Well you keep holding on to that dream, I'm sure you'll be a great artist," said Gwen.

"My name is Amelia," said Amelia, "What's yours?"

"I'm Gwen," said Gwen.

"Gwen?" said Amelia, "You have a pretty name."

"Thanks sweetie," said Gwen, "Well this has been fun, but I have to go."

"Okay," said Amelia with a sad tone, "Will you come visit me again?"

"Sure," said Gwen.

"Promise?" asked Amelia.  
"Yes, I promise," said Gwen.

Amelia smiled with excitement and said, "See you later Gwen.

"See you later," said Gwen as she closed the door.

**Room#10 7:00 A.M.**

Gwen knocked on the door, and young woman with long blonde hair answered the door.

"Hi," said the young woman.  
"Hi, I'm new here and just wanted to stop and introduce myself, I'm Gwen." said Gwen.

"Hi Gwen, I'm Lindsay," said Lindsay as she waved at Gwen.

"Who is that?" asked a unfamiliar voice from inside the room.

"Oh, it's someone new who just moved into the hotel," said Lindsay.

A young man with long brown hair, and a red headband came out.

"Taylor this is...what's your name again?" asked Lindsay.

"Gwen," said Gwen.

"It's Tyler, and welcome to the hotel," said Tyler, "Now if you'll excuse us, me and Lindsay have some business to attend to," said Tyler.

He then pulled Lindsay in and closed the door.

**Room#9 7:11 A.M.**

Before Gwen could knock on the door, a blonde young woman came yelling out of the door.

"You know do whatever you want I'm leaving!" yelled the blonde young woman at someone inside the room.

"Uh, hello?" said Gwen nervously.

"What do you want?" asked the blonde girl.

"I just wanted to stop by to introduce myself to everyone," said Gwen.

"Don't bother," said the blonde young woman, "Everyone here sucks."

"Well my names Gwen, should I get going now?" asked Gwen.

"No, I'm sorry, my name is Bridgette," said Bridgette.

"Hey, nice to meet you," said Gwen.

"Yeah, nice to meet you," said Bridgette.

"So, what were you guys auguring about?" asked Gwen.

"Does it concern you?" asked Bridgette.

"I guess not," said Gwen, "Well I better get going."

"Bye," said Bridgette.

**Room#10 7:19 A.M.**

Gwen knocked on the door and a young man with red hair, and glasses answered.

"Hey, are you new or something," asked the young man.

"Uh, yeah, my name is Gwen," said Gwen.

"My name is Harold," said Harold, "And this is the luscious LeShawna."

"Hey there," said LeShawna as she came out holding a 10 year old boy, with short dark hair and light skin.

"When are we going to eat?!" yelled the little boy.

"Hush James," said LeShawna, "In a minute."

"Aw, he's adorable," said Gwen.

James then spit in Gwen's face.

"James, that wasn't very nice," said LeShawna.

"Well it was nice meeting you, but I think I'll get going now," said Gwen.

"See ya girl," said LeShawna as she took James back inside.

**Room#9 7:26 A.M.**

Gwen knocked on the door, no answer. She knocked again, no answer.

"I thought Chris said another family lived in here," thought Gwen, "I guess not."

She then saw Dawn, Cody, and Heather entered the hotel.

"Oh hey guys," said Gwen as she walked towards them.

"Wow this place is amazing," said Cody.

"He said two meals a day, right?" asked Heather.

"Yes, all we need to do is shoot some zombies here and there," said Gwen.

"Awesome," said Cody.

A noise was then heard from inside room 9.

"What was that?" asked Heather.

Another noise was then heard.

"Maybe we should go check it out," said Gwen.

"Are you insane?!" yelled Cody, "Something dangerous might be in there."

"Whatever, I'm still checking it out," said Gwen, then headed toward the room.

"I've got your back, in case something happens," said Dawn as she reloaded her gun.

"Maybe we should go tell the owner or something," said Cody.

Gwen opened the door and looked around a bit.

"Hmm, I guess it was nothing," said Gwen.

She was then suddenly pulled by a dark figure.

"Agh! Help!" screamed Gwen.

Dawn pulled out her gun shot the dark figure, it suddenly let go of Gwen.

"What was that?" asked Cody.

Gwen took a closer look at it and said, "Just another zombie."

Gwen then flipped the light switch and turned on the light, and what they saw was truly horrifying. Guts surrounded the room, blood was splattered on the wall, and a head hanged from the ceiling.

"What the hell?!" yelled Gwen as she stared in terror.


	5. Guns, Thieves, and Drawings

**Chapter 5: Guns, Thieves, and Drawings**

Gwen stared in terror as she looked around the room, she was speechless.

"What the hell happened here?" asked a concerned Cody.

"It must have been the Malificents," said a Chris as he appeared behind Cody, "That's why I need you to protect this hotel."

"They did this?" asked Duncan, "They did all this?"

"But how?" asked Dawn.

"They must of sneaked inside here at night," said Chris, "Killed the child and his dad, and must of taken the mother."

"But why?" asked Dawn.

Chris ignored Dawn's question and said, "I'll get Amelia to clean this mess up."

"You can't do that," said Gwen, "She's just a little girl."

"She's done it before," said Chris, "Oh Amelia!"

Amelia then ran towards Chris.

"Yes Chris?" asked Amelia.

"Would you be a dear and clean this place up," said Chris, "And bring the dead bodies to me."

Amelia looked around with terror, but she had no other choice, she had to clean the room or else Chris would kick her out. She then began to clean up.

"Now if any of you need me, I'll be in my room," said Chris, then left.

"I've got a bad feeling about this guys," said Cody.

"You have a bad feeling about everything," said Heather, "We need to stay here, we need the food."

"I say we leave," said Dawn, "That man gives me a bad feeling."

"Well I'm not going anywhere, I'm staying right here," said Duncan as he left the room.

"I'm with him," said Heather, then left the room as well.

"Maybe we should stay," said Gwen, "I don't think we'll find shelter for a while."

"Okay," said Cody, "But if anything else goes on here, me and Dawn are leaving."

They both then left the room as well.

Gwen then walked over to Amelia and said, "Hey, why are you doing this?"

"Well, if I don't do it, Chris will kick me out of the hotel and I'll have no where else to go," said Amelia with a sad tone.

"Maybe you could come with us," said Gwen, "So you don't have to do this."

"I don't Chris would like that," said Amelia.

"Oh, okay," said Gwen, "Well it's time for me to leave."

"Wait are you still coming to visit me later?" asked Amelia.

"Yeah of course," said Gwen, "I did promise didn't I?"

Amelia smiled. Gwen then left the room and Amelia got back to cleaning.

**Lobby 8:00 A.M.**

Dawn sat on a couch, alone, with both her hands on her head.

"Hey," said Gwen as she walked towards Dawn.

"Oh, hey," said Dawn.

"Are you still upset over what happened in the house?" asked Gwen.

"Yeah," said Dawn, "I can't help thinking like this was somehow my fault, if I had hurried up DJ would still be alive and wouldn't had have save me."

"Well, it wasn't your fault," said Gwen, "There's nothing you could of done."

"I know," said Dawn, "I know I should be happy that I'm still alive, but I'm not."

"Well I'll leave you to your thoughts," said Gwen, then got up.

Dawn went back to putting her hands over her head.

"Gwen," said someone behind Gwen, "We need to talk."

"Oh it's just you," said Gwen as Chris approached her.

"I need your help now," said Chris, "Grab your group members, and guns, then head outside."

"Uh, okay," said a confused Gwen.

"I'll be waiting," said Chris as he left.

**Entrance 8:02 A.M.**

"Okay," said Gwen, "We're here."

Gwen and the other survivors looked around for a bit, but saw nothing.

"Hello?" asked Dawn.

"Where the hell is he?" asked Duncan.

A gun shot was then suddenly heard. The survivors looked around for a bit, to try to figure out where that gun shot came from, then suddenly dark figures rose from the top of the two buildings across from them.

"What the hell," said Heather.

The dark figures all pulled out snipers and got ready to shoot.

"RUN!" yelled Gwen, then began to open the hotel door.

"Open it!" yelled Cody.

"I'm trying to," said Gwen, but after a while she said, "It won't budge!"

"That son of a bitch looked us out here!" yelled Duncan.

"Inside the shack!" yelled Gwen, then ran towards a concrete shack that stood beside the hotel.

Everyone hurried and got inside the shack in a hurry, as Gwen closed the door the dark figures began to shoot.

**Shack 8:10 A.M.**

The shack wasn't exactly the biggest room in the world, but it wasn't the smallest either, the room was a light gray, and the floor was just concrete as well. Gardening, and hand tools were scattered around the room, and a couple of, what appeared to be, leather coats were hung around as well.

"Shit," said Cody, "We're so fucked."

"Calm down," said Duncan, "There has to be a way out of here."

"This is insane," said Heather, "Who were those people?"

"I'm guessing it was that group of thieves Chris was talking about," said Gwen.

"Can we focus on getting the hell out of here?" asked Cody.

"Fine," said Gwen, "I'll find a way out."

Gwen looked around for a bit, and found nothing. She looked up and tried to see if there was a ventilation system, but unfortunately there was not. Just as Gwen was about to lose hope, she saw a large hole, behind a empty shelf. Gwen pushed the shelf down and looked inside the large hole.

"Hey guys, look here," said Gwen as she crouched down.

"We could crawl through here," said Duncan.

"Do you guys even know where this leads to?" asked Heather.

"No, but would you rather stay here and starve to death?" asked Duncan.

A bunch of moan, and groans were then heard outside the shack.

"Shit, the snipers' must of attracted them," said Duncan.

"Hurry and get inside," said Gwen, "We don't have much time!"

Cody went first, then Heather, Dawn, and Duncan. Gwen hurried and crawled as fast as she could, she had gotten inside the hole just in time, and watched as a hoard of zombies filled the shack.

**Dark Hole 8:32 A.M.**

The survivors crawled through the hole, hoping to find an entrance to the hotel.

After a while Cody finally spoke and said, "Guys I see a ladder."

"Can you see where it leads to?" asked Gwen.

"I can't see a thing, the light is too bright," said Cody.

"Well climb up then!" yelled Heather.

Cody began to climb up the ladder, and the others waited patiently. When he reached the top, he saw the unimaginable. Human bodies were hung on hooks, skinless. Their muscle tissue was showing, and their blood was splattered everywhere.

"Oh my god," said Cody.

"What's going on in there?" asked Heather.

"Nothing, let's just keep moving," said Cody as he climbed back down.

"What did you see up there?" asked Heather.

"It led to another cave with no exit," said Cody, "Nothing important."

"Okay, let's keep moving," said Gwen.

After a while of walking, the survivors reached the end of the tunnel and crawled out of there, they weren't far from the hotel, even though it had seemed like they had been walking for miles. The survivors walked towards the entrance, and opened the door, only to reveal Chris sitting in a couch waiting for them.

**Hotel 8:57 A.M.**

"I'm glad that you made it back safely," said Chris.

"What the hell is your problem?!" yelled Duncan, "You knew we were out there, so why the hell did you lock the door?"

"So you could prove yourselves, and you did," said Chris, "And for that I applaud you, now if you'll excuse me, I have some business to take care of."

Chris then left.

"I think we should leave, now," said Dawn.

"Are you crazy, we don't have much food left, how will we survive?" asked Heather.

"What if we just stick around for a bit more, if things get to crazy we'll leave," said Gwen, "Does that sound like a good idea?"

Everyone agreed, and then left to to their own thing. Gwen decided to visit little Amelia, and headed to her room.

**Room#11 9:02 A.M.**

Gwen knocked on the door, and soon Amelia came out and answered the door.

"You came!" said Amelia in excitement.

"I did say I was coming over to visit you," said Gwen with a smile.

"Come inside, I want to show you what I drew," said Amelia as she grabbed Gwen's hand, and led her towards a bed.

Her bed was filled with dozens of drawings, all cheerful, and colorful.

"Look, I drew a picture of you," said Amelia, as she showed a picture of Gwen beneath a rainbow.

"Wow thanks," said Gwen, "I'll treasure it forever."

"Gwen," said Amelia, "Is it okay if I call you mommy? It makes me feel better."

Gwen smiled and said, "Sure, you can call me mommy."


	6. Leather

**Chapter 6: Leather**

**Room#12 10:12 P.M.**

It was dark, all lights, by order of Chris, had to be turned off by 9:00 P.M. Gwen had to share a bed with Dawn, Duncan with Cody, and Heather got a bed all to herself. She seemed to be the only one awake at the time. Just as she was drifting to sleep, she heard a woman's scream.  
"NO, PLEASE!" yelled the woman, "LET ME G-," yelled the girl before she was cut off by an unheard force.

Gwen stood up and walked towards the door, to check what had happen, and to see who had screamed. She opened the door, and peeked outside, but there seemed to be nothing there. She closed the door, crawled back into her bed, and drifted to sleep.

**Cafeteria 8:00 A.M.**

The cafeteria wasn't as spontaneous as the rest of the hotel, gray paint covered the wall, leaks and cracks surrounded the room, and tiny dots of blood were spilled on the floor. Gwen, Duncan, Heather and Cody sat around a round table.

"So where's Dawn?" asked Cody.

"She decided to stay in the room," said Gwen, "She wasn't feeling well."

"Is she still upset over what happened in the house?" asked Cody.

"I think so," said Gwen.

A huge man, with a chefs hat, and dark skin approached the table, and served them their food, he gave each of them a platter. The plate included some crackers, about five baby carrots, and a type of bread.

"Enjoyed," said the man with an angry expression.

"Uh, thanks," said Heather.

"Wow, you're saying thanks," said Duncan, "Did you get bitten?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I'm the only one here with goddamn manners," said Heather as she chewed on some crackers.

"Hey guys, did you hear anything last night?" asked Gwen.

"No, I didn't hear anything," said Cody, "Did you?"

"I could of sworn I heard a woman screaming, and begging someone to let her go," said Gwen.

"Maybe you're just turning insane," said Heather.

"I think we should leave," said Cody, "There's just something wrong with this place."

"How will we survive out there?" asked Heather, "We don't have much supplies left."

"We'll manage," said Gwen.

"Like I said before, I'm not going anywhere," said Heather, "We will be fine here."

"What if we're not?" asked Gwen.

"Well we'll cross that bridge when we get to it," said Heather, "In the meantime we should enjoy this hotel."

**Room#11 8:43 A.M.**

After Gwen finished eating, she decided to go visit Amelia. She knocked on the door, and little Amelia opened the door.

"You came to visit!" said Amelia with a cheerful tone.

"Hi there sweetie, and look I brought you some blueberries," said Gwen as she pulled out a container full of blueberries.

"I love blueberries," said Amelia with excitement, Gwen then handed the container to Amelia, and Amelia hid it under her bed.

"Did you eat yet?" asked Gwen.

"No, not yet," said Amelia, "Chris usually feeds me the leftovers."

"When does he feed you breakfast?" asked Gwen.

"Usually at two, or three," said Amelia, "But, sometimes he waits until five."

Gwen got a sad look in her eyes.

"Thanks for the blueberries mommy," said Amelia, "Look what I made."

Amelia then showed her a clay sculptor of a flower.

"Wow, this is really nice," said Gwen as she held the sculptor in her hands.

"It reminds me of how things used to be," said Amelia, "I wish I could see a flower again."

Gwen looked at Amelia and said, "If I find one I'll bring it to you, I promise."

"Thank you mommy!" said Amelia as she hugged Gwen, and Gwen hugged back.

**Cafeteria 7:00 P.M.**

"Is Dawn still not here?" asked Cody.

"No she's still not feeling well," said Gwen.

"Why did Chris tell us all to come to this "special" dinner anyways?" asked Cody.

"He does these once a week," said LeShawna as she carried James, "So he can get better acquainted with his guests."

"Have any of you seen Lindsay or Tyler?" asked Harold.

Gwen, and the group just shook their head.

Chris then walked in and said, "Welcome guests, I hope we have a magnificent evening."

"Nice leather jacket," said Cody, "Where did you get it at?"

"I just find these laying around," said Chris, "Now on to the feast."

Chef then brought it a cart filled with biscuits, green beans, corn, carrots, and a big bowl of fruit. Chef put all these dishes in the middle of the table, and served all the guests water.

"Now enjoy," said Chris as he sat down on the end of the table.

Everyone served themselves something of everything, except Gwen.

"I'll be right back," said Gwen as she got up and exited the cafeteria.

**Lobby 7:17 P.M.**

Just as Gwen walked towards the restrooms, she heard a loud knock on room 1. She waited, and thought maybe she was just hearing things again, but the knock was heard again. She slowly walked towards room 1, and tried to opened the door, unfortunately it was locked. She thought maybe Amelia knew where Chris kept the keys in, and headed to her room.

**Room#11 7:20 P.M.**

Gwen knocked on the door, and Amelia opened it.

"Hi mommy," said Amelia.

"Hey cupcake," said Gwen, "Would you happen to know where Chris keeps his keys?"

"He usually puts them in his room, inside his drawer," said Amelia.

"What's his room's number?" asked Gwen.

"It's number 2," said Amelia.

"Thanks, you've been a great help," said Gwen, "Bye."

"Bye mommy," said Amelia as Gwen left.

**Room#2 7:24 P.M.**

The room had a huge king sized bed, and tons of blankets, and sheets. He had a huge wardrobe, dozens of drawers, and huge bookshelf.

Gwen sneaked inside the room, and began to look through all the drawers. After a while she heard someone walking towards the room.

"Shit," thought Gwen, and hid under the bed.

A man walked inside the room, grabbed something, left the room, and closed the door behind him. Gwen crawled from beneath the bed, and began to look through Chris's drawers. She kept on finding paper clips, stamps, scissors,but then she came across something terrifying, a drawer full of flesh. The smell was horrendous, maggots surrounded the drawer, and something shiny was in the middle of it all, a key with the number 1 written on it. Gwen was disgusted, and only thought this would be something she would see in a movie, but this was reality. Gwen quickly rummaged through the drawer, and finally got the key. She immediately ran out the room, and closed the door.

**Room#1 7:45 P.M.**

Gwen got the key and unlocked the door, the knocking had stopped, and wondered what had happened to the person behind the door. She opened the door slowly, and took a peek inside, soon Lindsay came running to the door.

"Oh thank god!" yelled Lindsay, "It's just you."

The room was filled with blood, a hacksaw stood in the middle of the room, and chunks of human meat stood at the end of the room.

"What happened here?!" asked Gwen.

"They..," said Lindsay holding back tears, "They killed Tyler, tore him to shreds, and sowed his flesh together to make a...jacket."

"What the fuck," said Gwen with a shocked tone.

"They then dipped the jacket in shiny, brown paint and Chris put it on," said Lindsay as tears fell down her cheeks.

"I have to tell the others!" yelled Gwen, "Come with me!."

"NO!" yelled Lindsay, "I'm staying here with Tyler," said Lindsay as she walked towards a pile of human organs.

Gwen then ran towards the cafeteria.

**Cafeteria 7:56 A.M.**

Gwen reached the cafeteria, and yelled, "We have to go now!"

"Oh Gwen, I was wondering where you had gone," said Chris.

"You sick bastard!" yelled Gwen.

"Gwen, what the fuck is wrong?" asked Duncan.

"This sicko is turning people into leather!" yelled Gwen.

"What that's crazy!" yelled Heather.

"Mommy what's going on?" asked James.

"I'm not lying, go on Chris tell them!" yelled Gwen.

Chris looked down and said, "She's right."

Everyone just stared at him in shock.

"After the zombie apocalypse I had to keep myself warm, I had to find something to wear, so I used humans," said Chris.

"You sick fuck!" yelled Duncan, "You're killing humans for jackets?!"

"In fact he's wearing Tyler right now!" yelled Gwen.

"Now that you all know, I'll get to have eight shiny jackets," said Chris with a creepy smile.

Chef then came in holding Amelia, and was pointing a gun at her head.

"You probably shouldn't do anything risky, or we'll blow her brains out right now," said Chef.

Gwen froze, as did everyone else.

"Now if you'd all be as kind as to walk towards room number 3, that would be great," said Chris as he brought his riffle out.


	7. Safe

**Chapter 7: Safe**

The room had blood splattered all over the wall, you almost couldn't tell the room was a light green. The room had no furniture, only a coat hanger filled with leather coats, or whatever kind of coats they were. Chris had locked Amelia, James, Gwen, LeShawna, Cody, Harold, Heather, Lindsay, and Duncan, inside Room 3. Cody was next on his list.

"Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck," said Cody, panicking.

"Calm down, we'll find a way out," said Gwen.

"Mommy, I'm scared," said Amelia, tugging on Gwen's pants

"Don't worry cupcake, we'll find a way out," said Gwen as she crouched down to talk to her, even though she wasn't very tall herself.

"Mommy?" asked Heather with a teasing smile, "Are you this girl's mommy now?"

"Shut up Heather," said Duncan, "And help me find a way out of here," said Duncan as he looked around the room.

"We're going to get out of here?" asked Amelia, "Right?"

"Yeah, don't worry I'll find a way out," said Gwen.

The door then slowly opened, and everyone's hearts started to pound, they knew Chef was coming to get Chris's next victim.

Chef opened the door and said with a creepy smile, "Cody, you're next."

Just before Chef could reach Cody, a short figure came behind him, and shot him right in the head, splattering blood all over the floor.

"I'm not letting another friend get killed," said Dawn, the once animal loving sweetheart, had now turned into a human filled with rage, "Are you guys okay?"

"Yeah, we're fine," said Gwen.  
"We'll have this conversation later, right now we need to get the hell out of here!" yelled Heather.

"Alright everyone out!" yelled Duncan.

As everyone ran out, Lindsay stayed behind.

"Lindsay!" yelled Gwen come on.

"...I can't," said Lindsay weeping.

"Tyler would have wanted you to survive," said Gwen, "You need to come with us, we'll keep you safe."

After a while Lindsay got up, and walked over to Dawn and Gwen.

"Alright let's go!" yelled Gwen.

Lindsay then snatched the gun from Dawn's hands, and shot herself, not being able to deal with the pain of losing Tyler. Gwen and Dawn looked down at her corpse with sadness.

"Come on we have to leave now!" yelled Heather from a distance.

"Wait where's Amelia?!" asked Gwen panicking.

She then saw Amelia running towards her old room.  
"Amelia!" yelled Gwen, she then ran towards her.

Amelia ran inside the room, with Gwen far behind. Gwen then reached the room, and there Chris awaited, pointing a pistol at Amelia's head.

"Let go of her!" yelled Gwen.

"If take one more step, I'll swear I'll kill her!" yelled Chris.

"What the fuck do you want?!" yelled Gwen.

"For you to go away," said Chris, "If you leave, I won't harm the girl, and you can leave here safely, but if you try to take her away from me, I'll kill you, and her, so what will it be?"

Dawn then came in running through the door, and shot Chris right in the arm, he let Amelia, and the gun go.  
"Mommy!" yelled Amelia as she ran over to Gwen and hugged her.

Dawn immediately grabbed his gun, and pointed it straight at him.

"You think you've won don't you?" asked Chris as he fell rubbed his arm, "How are you going to survive the Malificents?."

Gwen and Dawn then looked at each other, and left Chris to his misery. He followed them, but as soon as he left the room, Dawn shot him right in the face. Gwen looked in shock as Chris fell to the floor, dead. Dawn then left, and followed the group.

"Come on let's go," said Gwen as she held Amelia's hand, and walked towards the group.

**Mc. Fradford Street 8:43 P.M.**

The street was dirty, and had garbage all over the street, houses where on each side of the street, and a park took up a lot of space in the right side of the street. It was a dark, clear night, they had nothing left, no food, no supplies, even the car had ran out of gas, but they were safe, and that was all that mattered. They were near the highway, only a few more blocks. Gwen, and Amelia had held hands all the way to the highway, Gwen felt comforting when she was near Amelia, and so did Amelia. Before they reached the highway the saw an old dinner, and were hoping there would be some food available somewhere in the dinner. The dinner was pretty huge, it was a white building, with a streak of red paint in the middle, and it had a worn out sign right next to it, it was called Ruby's dinner with both the U and the D missing.

"Should we check it out?" asked Duncan.

"I don't see why not," said Gwen, still holding Amelia's hand.

The whole group, LeShawna, Harold, James, Duncan, Dawn, Gwen, Amelia, Cody, and Dawn, had went inside the dinner, and decided to poke around.

**Ruby's Dinner 8:46 P.M.**

The inside of the dinner was filled with old styled chairs, and table, family pictures hung on the wall, and a cash register laid on the ground. While the dinner had the same color scheme from outside, it still looked mildly different. The walls where a white, while small dots of red paint surrounded the wall.

"The place looks safe enough," said Heather.

"Come with me over to the back of dinner," said Dawn to Cody.

Dawn and Cody then walked towards the back of the dinner.

Harold, and LeShawna talked as James played with his toy rocket.

Gwen then walked towards them and asked, "So are you guys planning to stick around?"

"Yeah, we're else would we go?" asked LeShawna with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you're staying, we could use all the people we can get," said Gwen with a smile.

Amelia then walked over to Gwen and said, "Hey mommy, can you come over an play with me?"

"No right now sweetie," said Gwen with a smile, "Maybe you can go play with James, he wouldn't mine would he?" Gwen asked LeShawna.

"Of course not, he loves to make friends," said LeShawna.

"Go on sweetie, go play with him," said Gwen.

Amelia then walked over to James, and started to talk to him.

"We really appreciate you letting us stay here," said LeShawna.

"No sweat," said Gwen.

"I'm a doctor so I can help with any medical problems," said LeShawna.

"Perfect," said Gwen, "We could use a doctor in the group."

"Hey guys!" shouted Cody from the end of the dinner, "Come check this out!"

Gwen, and Duncan walked over to the end of the dinner, while the rest of them stayed in the front of the dinner to relax.

"What's up?" asked Duncan as soon as they got there.

"Check this out," said Cody as he opened a closet.

It was magnificent, the closet was full of food, medicine, blankets, ammo, and even pillows.

"Someone must have been here before," said Duncan.

"But they're gone now, we have enough food to last us for months, and that's all that matters," said Cody.

A quiet voice was then heard behind the four of them, "Are we safe here?"

It was just Amelia.

"Don't worry Amelia," said Gwen as she crouched down to talk to Amelia, "We're safe here."


	8. Supplies

**Chapter 8: Supplies**

**(Four months later)**

**Mc. Fradford St. 7:01 A.M.**

Gwen and Duncan ran towards the abandoned houses, along the street, looking for more food. Only a small portion of food remained, and it wasn't enough to fill the stomachs of nine people, two of them being children. It was getting close to fall, and the cold would soon emerge. Gwen wore jeans, a dark teal hoodie, black boots, and her hair in a ponytail. While Duncan wore a gray sweater, black sweats, some white tennis shoes, and a backpack.

"No zombies," said Duncan.

"Keep you're eye out, some might come out," said Gwen as she looked around, with a shotgun in her hands.

They both then began to walk towards the first house.

"So, how's Amelia?" asked Duncan.

"She's fine, under the circumstances and all," said Gwen.

"No nightmares?" asked Duncan.

"No, she slept fine," said Gwen.

"Well here's the first house," said Duncan as they reached the first house.

"Well let's go in shall we?" said Gwen, "Ladies first."

"Thank you good sir," said Duncan with a teasing smile.

They then both then entered the house.

**House 7:05 A.M.**

The living room was a light blue, with some old couches, a couple of paintings around the room, and a cracked TV in the middle of the room.

"Alright," said Duncan, "Grab whatever is left, and put it inside my backpack."

Gwen then rushed over to the kid's room, while Duncan searched the kitchen. The kid's room had a light orange paint on the walls, a set of bunk beds on the right side of the room, a closet full of coats, and a couple of toy boxes in the middle of the room. Gwen grabbed some blankets, a couple of sweaters for the kids, and even had time to get grab some toys, and crayons for the kids. She then rushed to the restroom next and grabbed whatever she could from the medical cabinet. The restroom had a shower on the right of the room, a toilet right next to it, and a sink, with a medical cabinet above it. There was some pills, cough syrup, and antibiotics. She then ran to Duncan, and placed all the items she had collected in his backpack. The kitchen had a stove on the left side of the room, the refrigerator was on the right side of the room, and a couple of cabinets were around the room.

"Did you find any food?" asked Gwen.

"Not yet," said Duncan, "Help me look through these cabinets."

A gunshot was then heard.

"What the fuck?" said Duncan.

Moans were also heard.

"Shit," said Gwen, "That gunshot is going to attract the dead."

A thud was then heard from the door.

"Hurry up, we don't have much time," said Duncan.

Gwen and Duncan looked through all the cabinets and all they could find was a box of crackers. More thuds were heard from the door.

"Time to go!" yelled Duncan and rushed towards the backdoor, Gwen soon followed.

Duncan broke through the backdoor, and reached the backyard.

"Over the fence!" yelled Duncan, and jumped over the fence.

Before Gwen jumped over the fence, she spotted a single rose in the middle of a dead garden. Gwen thought about if for a minute, grabbed the rose and jumped over the fence. She then followed Duncan to the diner.

**Ruby's Diner 7:24 A.M.**

Gwen and Duncan ran inside the diner, and locked the door behind them, it didn't seem like zombies had followed them, but they couldn't take that chance.

"Is everything okay?" asked LeShawna, she was next to Harold, and was wearing a yellow hoodie, blue jeans, and some tennis shoes.

"Yeah, everything's fine, we just ran into some zombies," said Gwen.

Heather, who was wearing a red sweater, some black boots, and black pants, then emerged from the back of the diner and asked, "Did you guys bring anything?"

"Yeah, some meds, coats, blankets, and some toys," said Gwen, then looked down at Amelia, and James, who were both wearing blue jeans, and a long white sleeve shirt.  
"Toys?!" said Amelia with an exciting tone, "I love toys!"

"Here you go," said Gwen as she handed Amelia a doll, and James a robot.

"Whoa awesome!" yelled James and began to play with his toy.

"Thanks mommy, you're the best," said Amelia, she then hugged Gwen.

"I was talking about food," said Heather coldly.

"Well we did get some crackers," said Gwen.

"Crackers?!" yelled Heather, "Crackers won't fill the stomachs of nine hungry people!"

"Calm the fuck down," said Duncan, "We didn't have time to find food, we're lucky to be alive."

"Whatever," said Heather, she then crossed her arms and walked to the back of the diner.

"Well see ya later, I have to go do guard duty," said Duncan, he then handed his backpack to Gwen, and went outside.

Gwen then walked over to Amelia who was playing with James.  
"You may now kiss the robot," said Amelia, and made the toy robot, and the doll kiss.

"Eww," said James, "Why would anyone ever kiss a girl?"

Amelia giggled.

"Hey cupcake," said Gwen, "Having fun?"

"Yeah, me and James are playing together," said Amelia.

"Hey look what I found," said Gwen, she then pulled a rose out of her back pocket.

"You found one!" said Amelia with excitement, "Thank you mommy, thank you!"

"You're welcome, now be sure to take care of it," said Gwen with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll take very good care of it," said Amelia with excitement and smelled the rose.

"I also got some hoodies, for you and James," said Gwen, then pulled out a blue hoodie, and a purple hoodie from the backpack.

"Thank you mommy," said Amelia, and put on the purple hoodie.

"Yeah, thanks,"said James, as he put on the green hoodie.

Gwen then walked over to LeShawna and Harold.

"Hey guys," said Gwen.

"Hey girl, do you need something?" asked LeShawna.

"Yeah, I got some meds from the house, I thought maybe you could make use of them," said Gwen as she grabbed the medical supplies from the backpack and handed them to LeShawna.

"Oh, perfect," said LeShawna, "Thanks."

"How are you guys doing?" asked Gwen.

"We're fine," said LeShawna, "We're a bit hungry though."

"You know a crocodile can go without food for two years," said Harold.

"Yeah, that's um fascinating," said Gwen.

"Harold, we don't care," said LeShawna.

"Gosh!" said Harold and turned around with his arms crossed.

"I think I'm gonna go now," said Gwen.

"Alright, talk to you later," said LeShawna.

Gwen then walked over to the back of the diner, where Heather, Dawn and Cody were at. The back of the diner had three rooms from left to right. Their sleeping mats were in the far right room, in the middle room food and supplies were placed, and in the far left room all guns, and ammo were located. Cody was in the sleeping room, Dawn in the food room, and Heather was in the gun and ammunition room, Gwen then walked inside the sleeping room.

**Sleeping Room**

The room was a pale white, nine sleeping mats laid next to each other, all where blue, except Jame's and Amelia's sleeping bags, they where pink. All blankets were in a pile next to the sleeping mats, as did the pillows. Cody was sitting, and writing something on a notebook when Gwen had come in.

"Hey, what you doing there?" asked Gwen, and sat next to Cody.

"Oh I'm keeping a journal," said Cody, and set the notebook down.  
"You mean a diary?" said Gwen with a teasing tone.

"No it's a journal, not a diary," said Cody, "You should keep one too."

"I don't really have time to sit, and write about my life," said Gwen.

"Well keeping a video diary might also be another choice, it's quick and makes you feel a bit more relaxed," said Cody.

"I don't really have a camera right now," said Gwen.

"Here," said Cody, and handed Gwen a video camera.

"Oh thanks, but what about the batteries?" asked Gwen.

"Don't worry those are long lasting batteries, they should last about two years," said Cody.

"Well time to go, thanks again for the video camera," said Gwen as she got up.

"No problem Gwen, talk to you later," said Cody.

Gwen then left the room and walked over to the guns and ammunition room.

**Gun and Ammunition room**

The room was pale white as well, all guns where safely placed in a drawer which was located at the end of the room, ammunition was also placed in another drawer right next to the gun drawer. Heather was seen counting the amount of ammunition that was left.

"Hey," said Gwen as she walked towards Heather.

"What do you want?" asked Heather coldly.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing," said Gwen.

"Crappy, just like every other day," said Heather.

"Cold much?" asked Gwen and crossed her arms.

"We're almost out of ammo," said Heather, "I need you to go get some more."

"Where?" asked Gwen, "This neighborhood is almost picked clean."

"What about the hotel, they should still have plenty of food and ammo there," said Heather and crossed her arms.

"That place was terrible, it's owners skinned people alive," said Gwen.

"I know, I was there," said Heather, "We just need to go there, get some supplies, and leave as soon as possible, if we want to keep going we have to go there."

"Maybe you've got a point," said Gwen, "But what makes you so sure that the food isn't spoiled yet?"

"Maybe it is, but that hotel might still have the meds, and ammo we need, we need to go over there," said Heather.

Gwen looked down for a while and finally said, "Fine, who's going?"

"I'll go with you," said a voice from behind Gwen, Dawn.

"Okay, who else?" asked Gwen.

"Me, and Cody will go with you, we should leave after we distribute the rations for today," said Heather.

"Sounds like a plan," said Gwen.

**Mc. Fradford 2:34 P.M.**

Gwen, Cody, Heather, and Dawn moved quietly amongst the dirty street, with Gwen in the lead, Dawn and Heather behind her, and Cody at the end. Gwen then saw about three zombies in front of them eating a dead corpse.

"Shit," whispered Gwen, "Get down," and moved behind an abandoned car.

"What's wrong?" whispered Cody.

"There's a couple of zombies over there," whispered Gwen.

"No problem," whispered Dawn and pointed her gun at them.

"Don't risk the noise," said Gwen, "They'll leave eventually."

After a while they moved on, and left the remains of a human corpse. Gwen and the group sneaked to the hotel, and walked towards the entrance, Gwen then opened the door. As Gwen opened the door she found out a group of people wearing demon masks where guests at the hotel, and twenty guns turned their attention at Gwen's head.


	9. Gone

**Chapter 9: Gone**

**?**

Gwen and the gang were put potato bags over their heads and were being escorted to someplace else. The masks were thick, so they could hardly breath in them, but if they were even to raise their hands, they would get shot on sight, so the gang cooperated. After a while of walking they finally stopped, and their bags were then pulled off their heads by some people in demon masks. They were then pushed inside a small cell. The cell door was then locked, and the people with demon masks left with the key.

"Fuck!" yelled Heather.

"You know this is all your fault," said Gwen.

"My fault?!" yelled Heather.

"If you weren't being such an asshole earlier, we wouldn't be stuck in this fucking cell!" yelled Gwen.

"What did you just call me?" asked Heather.

"You fucking heard me!" yelled Gwen.

"Guys, I don't think you should be fighting," said Cody.

"Shut the fuck up Cody," said Heather, "The only thing you do for our group is waste our rations, and meds, you're useless!"

Cody then put his head down.

"Don't talk to people like that," said Gwen, "You're not the leader of this group."

"I've been more of a leader than any of you've been," said Heather.

"Go fuck yourself," said Dawn from behind.

Heather then moved towards Dawn and said, "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

"I said go FUCK yourself," said Dawn.

Heather and Dawn just glared at each other for a while.

"Hey guys look," said Cody and pointed at a crack in the wall, "If we can find something blunt, maybe we can dig our way out of here."

The gang then began to look around, until finally Gwen found a heavy rock.

"Guys," said Gwen and then picked up the rock, "Look what I fo-," but was then interrupted by Heather grabbing the rock.

Heather grabbed the rock, and threw it a Dawn's head, Dawn then fell to the ground immediately. Heather grabbed the rock again and began to smash it over her head over and over again, blood flew everywhere. Dawn's body then laid on the ground emotionless, she was dead, and she was never coming back.

**Hey there guys, thanks for all the reviews and everything, I thank you for supporting me in my first fanfiction, and sorry this was such a short chapter, but it was pretty important chapter in the story, I'll upload a longer part tomorrow, bye guys.**


	10. The Way Out

**Chapter 10: The Way Out**

Heather dropped the rock, with an emotionless expression in her face. Gwen and Cody stood by with a shock expression on their face.

"You...you just killed her," said Cody.

"You murderous bitch!" yelled Gwen.

"I had to do it," said Heather coldly.

"I...I can't believe you just did that," said a shocked Cody.

"You're not a part of this group anymore, we're leaving you here," said Gwen, "To die."

Cody then quickly picked up the rock.

"We can't trust you anymore, you could kill another one of us," said Gwen.

Cody then began to break through the wall, and after a while a small hole was formed.

"Come on Gwen let's go," said Cody, and began to crawl through the hole.

Before Gwen could crawl through the hole Heather said with a sad tone, "Are you really leaving me here?"

Gwen looked back and said, "Yes."

Heather didn't listen, she wouldn't listen, and walked towards the hole, but before she could crawl through a zombified Dawn jumped her from behind. The zombified Dawn grabbed her by the hair, and threw her to the ground, she then bit her neck, her eyes out, and finally pulled an intestine out of her stomach. Gwen heard the screams, and thought about turning back to help her, but she kept moving. After a while Cody, and Gwen reached a small room, it was a dirty white, with _the Malificents _written all around the room, it had concrete floors, and small drawers were scattered around the room.

"Look inside these drawers and see if there's anything useful in them," said Cody, and began to look inside the drawers.

Gwen found some ammo, a handgun, and a teddy bear inside the drawers, she thought maybe she could give the teddy bear to Amelia.

"Alright let's get the hell out of here," whispered Gwen.

Gwen and Cody then crouched and walked towards the only door in the room, and slowly opened it. Behind the door was a long narrow hallway, it was a dirty white, with white carpet for flooring, and doors were scattered around the hallway.

"This way," whispered Gwen, and walked to the right of the hallway.

After a while of walking, Gwen reached the end of the hallway, and saw a huge wood door, she slowly opened it and walked inside, with Cody closely behind her, she then found the room filled with more people, with demon masks, inside the room. The room used to be the break room, for the people who worked there, it had red carpet and white paint of the walls, a mini fridge, and some counters surrounded the far right side of the room, and some table were placed in the far left side of the room. Gwen froze for a minute, but reached for her handgun, and shot three of the people, she then ran behind an counter, and Cody quickly followed. The people then pulled out their guns, and began to shoot at the counter.

"Fuck," said Cody, "What are we going to do now?!"

Gwen then accidentally opened a cabinet, and a ton of dynamite came out.

"They keep their dynamite here?" asked Gwen.

"It doesn't matter, we have to get out of here," said Cody.

Gwen then grabbed a stick of dynamite, and asked, "Is there anything we can light this with?"

Cody looked around and said, "Yeah I see some matches over there," said Cody and pointed at a top shelf in the room.

"Fuck, how are we going to reach that?" asked Gwen.

"Try to knock the matches down with something," said Cody.

Gwen grabbed a spoon, and threw it at the shelf, nothing happened.

"I think you're gonna need something heavier genuis," said Cody.

Gwen looked around for a while, and finally came across a big bowl, she then launched it at the shelf, and the shelf fell down almost instantly. The matches fell across from Gwen, and Gwen crawled towards them and brought them back to where Cody sitting at.

"Okay," said Gwen as she grabbed a match and handed another one to Cody, "On the count of three we light our dynamite up, and throw it at those crazy bastards."

"But," said Cody, but was interrupted by Gwen.

"One," said Gwen and lit up her dynamite, so did Cody, "Two, Three!" yelled Gwen.

They then both threw their sticks of dynamite at the people in demon masks. As they exploded Gwen and Cody ran towards the door at the end of the room, and quickly got through the door. The room, on the other side of the break room, had red paint on its walls, tile flooring, a bed on the far right of the room, and a single window at the end of the room.

"Lock the door," said Gwen, and Cody locked the door.

Gwen then looked out the window, and saw that they were a story away from the exit.

"Maybe we can get out through the window," said Gwen.

"I don't see what other choice we have," said Cody, he then looked towards the bed and said, "Maybe we can make some sort of rope from the sheets of the bed."

Cody, and Gwen then grabbed all the sheets from the bed, and tied them together until they finally made a long rope.

"You should go first," said Gwen, "I'll hold the rope while you climb down."

Cody nodded. Gwen then threw the rope down the window, it didn't hit the ground, but it was safe to jump off from the rope. Cody then began to climb down the rope, while Gwen held the rope tightly. Cody then jumped off and he landed safely on the street. Cody gave Gwen a thumbs up to ensure that he was okay, she then tied the rope to the bed, but just as she began to climb down the rope, loud thuds were heard from the door.

"Open up!" yelled a voice outside of the room.

"Fuck," said Gwen, and began to climb down the rope.

The door to the room then flung open, and people with demon masks surrounded the room. They looked outside the window and saw Gwen climbing down the rope, they then headed to the bed, and cut the rope with their knifes, the rope was now cut loose. Gwen fell down to the concrete sidewalk, and hit the ground with force. Gwen laid in the concrete sidewalk for a while, out of breath, until she finally got up, and ran towards the diner with Cody.

**Ruby's Diner 4:00 P.M.**

Duncan sat on top of the diner with a riffle on his hand, when he suddenly spotted Gwen and Cody running towards the diner.

He then jumped off the diner and asked, "Hey what are you guys doing?"

Gwen ran to the front door and yelled, "Get in the diner!"

Duncan ran inside the diner, and Cody did as well. As soon as they got in Gwen locked the doors.

"What's going on?" asked LeShawna as she came out from the back of the diner.

Amelia came out of the back of the diner and asked, "Gwen are you okay?"

"What the hell is going on?" asked Duncan.

"We have a gang of freaks who wear demon masks on our asses," said Cody, panicking.

"Wait what happened to Dawn, and Heather?" asked Harold.

"Well talk later, but we have to go now, they'll be here any second now!" yelled Gwen.

"Alright," said Duncan, "Everybody grab all the supplies you can, and meet us at the front of the diner."

Cody and Gwen then headed outside.

"So how are we getting out of here?" asked Gwen.

"You see that car over there," said Cody as he pointed a green SUV in the parking lot, "I'll try to hot wire it so we can drive the fuck out of here."

"Sounds like a plan," said Gwen.

"You should get inside and help out with the supplies," said Cody.

Gwen the ran inside the diner, and helped out with the collection of supplies. She grabbed pills, crackers, soap, cans of food, and anything else she could find, but she then heard gunshots, and lots of them.

Duncan looked outside and said, "Fuck, we don't have much time, everyone get outside!"

Everyone ran outside, but Gwen noticed something was wrong.

"Where's Amelia?" asked Gwen panicking.

"Ahhh!" yelled Amelia from the back of the diner.

"Amelia!" yelled Gwen and ran towards the back of the room.

She reached the sleeping room and saw a zombie grabbing Amelia's foot. Gwen then ran towards the zombie and began to repeatedly stomp him in the head, the zombie then let go of Amelia, and Amelia ran towards Gwen and hugged her.

"Come on let's go," said Gwen, she then grabbed Amelia's hand, and ran out of the diner.

Gwen and Amelia ran outside the diner, and hurried inside the SUV, everyone was already inside, Cody was in the driver's seat, Duncan in the passenger seat, LeShawna, Harold, and James in the middle row, and Amelia, and Gwen in the last row. More gunshots were then heard.

"Drive!" yelled Duncan.

"I'm not finished yet!" yelled Cody as he worked on the car.

"Hurry the fuck up!" yelled LeShawna.

A bunch of people in demon masks were then coming down the streets, shooting guns.

"They're coming!" yelled Gwen.

"Almost got it," said Cody.

"Come on Cody it's now or never!" yelled Harold.

"And done!" yelled Cody.

"Step on it!" yelled Duncan.

Cody then stepped on the gas pedal, and the car began to drive the hell out of there. They all felt relived as they drove out of the street, and into another unknown destination.


	11. Our New Home

**Chapter 11: Our New Home**

After a while of driving, the SUV stopped, it had run out of gas.

"I guess this is our new home," said Duncan and got out.

The place ,they had stopped in, was an old movie theater, the building was a big white building, with a huge marquee that covered half the building. It had a ticket booth in the middle of the building, and two large doors on it's sides.

"Say hello to our new home," said Duncan.

The whole gang got out of the car, grabbed the supplies they had gathered, and carried them inside.

**Theater, Noon**

The lobby was huge, it had red carpet, white walls, a door in the far left of the room that led to the restrooms, an arcade on the far right side of the theater, and a concession stand stood in the middle of the lobby.

"It's kind of nice," said Gwen, as she held Amelia's hand.

"Whoa," said James as he looked through the concession stand, "Look Amelia, candy!"

"Candy?" asked Amelia, and ran towards James.

"Well the kids seem to like it," said LeShawna, smiling.

"Alright let's set the place up," said Duncan.

**Theater, sunset**

The theater was their new home, some mats laid by the entrance, their food was placed by the concession stands, and their guns and ammo were kept inside the restrooms. The kids played by the arcade, LeShawna, Gwen, Cody, and Harold stood by the concession stand, talking, and Duncan watched over the kids, everything was peaceful, for once.

"So," said LeShawna, "What happened back there?"

"We were taken captive by some people, who wore demon masks," said Gwen, "They then locked us inside a jail cell, and that's when things started to get out of control."

"It...it was terrible," said Cody, "Heather was out of control."

"What did she do?" asked Harold.

"She killed Dawn," said Gwen with a sad tone.

"What happened to Heather?" asked LeShawna.

"I don't know, we left her behind, we couldn't bring her back," said Gwen, "She would have been a danger to all of us."

"Well we're safe now and that's all that matters," said LeShawna.

A noise was then heard from the bathroom.

"What was that?" asked Harold, "Zombies?"

"No I don't think so, we checked all the rooms before setting the place up," said Gwen.

The noise was then heard again.

"Alright," whispered Gwen as she got her handgun out, "I'll go in and see who or what's making the noise, you guys lay low."

Gwen slowly opened the door, and got herself ready to do some killing. She looked inside the restroom and saw a woman, with shoulder length blonde hair, a gray tracksuit, and purple eyes, looking through the groups guns. Gwen got ready to shoot the woman, but she suddenly turned around and noticed Gwen was aiming her gun at her head. The woman then tackled Gwen, making Gwen, and the handgun fall to the floor. The woman pinned down Gwen with her legs, and pointed a gun at her head, but Gwen managed to overcome the woman's strength, and threw her down to the floor. Gwen crawled over to the gun, grabbed it and pointed it at the woman's face, the woman ended up putting her hands up.

"If you move a muscle, I'll shoot you right here," said Gwen, "Now drop your gun."

The woman dropped her gun, and said, "Go on kill me I dare you."

"Where did you come from?" asked Gwen, still pointing the gun at the woman's face.

"Why does it concern you?" asked the woman.

"If you don't tell me, I'll shoot your brains out right here," said Gwen.

"Me and my group are located in the park across the street," said the woman, "I was just scavenging for some supplies,when I found these, I assumed they belong to you?"

Gwen slowly lowered her gun and asked, "How many of you are there?"

"Just three of us," said the woman, "We used to be a group of seven, but the others were killed, or were bitten."

"What's your name?" asked Gwen.

"You can call me Jo," said Jo.

"I'm Gwen," said Gwen, "I'll introduce you to the to the others, but don't try anything funny or I will shoot you."

Jo nodded. Gwen and Jo then both came out of the restroom, the theater looked empty.

"It's alright everyone, it's safe to come out now," said Gwen.

Everyone then immediately came out.

"Who is this?" asked Duncan.

"This is Jo," said Gwen, "She and her group are located over by the park across the street."

"Are you seriously out in the open like that?" asked Harold.

"Yeah, but we've managed to keep ourselves safe," said Jo.

"How?" asked Cody.

"I'll show you," said Jo.

"You trust us?" asked Duncan, "Even though there's tons of crazy people out there."

"You don't seem like the murderous type, plus you have kids," said Jo.

"You know these kids could be killing machines for all you know," said Duncan.

"Mom, I wet myself," said James as he tugged on LeShawna's pants.

"Yeah, killing machines," said Jo, "Look we're well supplied on food, and we need your help, so maybe we could make a little trade."

"Okay," said Gwen, "We'll go."

"Are you insane, this woman could be dangerous!" yelled Duncan.

"You and I should go," said Gwen, "We're the fastest."

"Can I go?" asked Amelia.

"I'm sorry cupcake, but you should stay here with LeShawna, it's dangerous out there," said Gwen.

"Okay," said Amelia with a sad tone.

"We do need food," said Duncan, "Fine let's head out."

**Park-Sunset**

The park was a bit large, it had large trees all around it, a small playground in the middle, and a parking lot on the far right of the park. Gwen, Duncan, and Jo arrived at the park, it didn't seem as if anyone was there.

"Where's your group?" asked Gwen.

"Up there," said Jo, and pointed at a very tall, and large tree.

"You stay in a tree?" asked Gwen.

"Not just in a tree, in a tree house," said Jo.

She then whistled a very specific tune, and a rope ladder came down.

"Climb up," said Jo, as she began to climb up the ladder.

Gwen began to climb up first, and Duncan soon followed. After a while of climbing they finally reached a wood structure, they then climbed inside. The wooden structure was quite large, it had three sleeping bags in the far right of the house, two lanterns stood on each side of the house, and a big chest stood on the end of the room. Jo, and two young women stood around the room, one of them looking outside a hole with binoculars.

"Guys, this is Zoey, and Courtney," said Jo as she pointed at two young woman sitting on some old beanbags.

Zoey had red velvet hair, which she tied to make two pigtails, a red hoodie, some long khaki pants, and some dirty white sneakers. Courtney had shoulder length brown hair, a gray jacket, some black pants, and some brown boots.

"An all girl group, huh?" asked Duncan, "I'm surprised you've made it this far."

"Bitch, please," said Courtney, "We can handle ourselves."

"Hi," said Zoey with a smile, "What's your guy's names?"

"I'm Gwen, and that's Duncan," said Gwen.

"Duncan?" asked Courtney giggling, "Isn't that a name for a dog?"

Duncan just glared at Courtney.

"You did a smart thing here, no zombies could possibly climb up," said Gwen, "How long did it take you to make this?"

"A couple of days," said Jo, "We stayed in a small shack in the park while we were making this."

"So what do you want in return for this food you're giving us?" asked Gwen.

"You said we were giving them food?" asked Courtney, a bit angry.

"Shut up, and let me deal with this," said Jo.

"Don't tell me what to do!" yelled Courtney.

"Guys, keep it down," said Zoey as she looked outside with some binoculars.

"Since I'm the leader I CAN tell you what to do!" yelled Jo.

"Fuck off, no one made you the leader," said Courtney.

"Guys, they're back," said Zoey with a worried tone.

"Shit," said Jo, "Turn the lanterns off."

Courtney then turned both lanterns off.

"Okay, everybody lay low," said Jo.

"What's going on?" asked Gwen.

"Just shut up and lay low," said Jo.


End file.
